1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat sink assemblies, and in particular to a heat sink assembly removing heat from an electronic package.
2. Related Art
Central processing units (CPUs) of computers can operate at high speeds and thus generate large amounts of heat. As a result, a computer commonly employs a heat sink assembly in order to remove heat from the CPU and ensure that the CPU operates stably.
A conventional heat sink assembly as described in Taiwan Patent No. 246,982 comprises a heat sink, a clip, and a socket supporting an electronic package thereon. A groove is defined in a middle of the heat sink. Two locking protrusions are formed at two opposite sides of the socket. The clip is substantially a metallic strip, and is received in the groove of the heat sink. The clip comprises a pressing portion at a middle portion thereof. Two locking portions extend from two opposite ends of the pressing portion. A locking hole is defined in each locking portion. In assembly, the locking holes engagingly receive the locking protrusions of the socket. The heat sink is thus resiliently pressed onto the electronic package by the pressing portion.
With the continuing boom in electronics technology, numerous modem CPUs are able to process data at unprecedented high speeds. As a result, CPUs can generate huge amounts of heat. To maintain an acceptably low operating temperature of a high-speed CPU, a heat sink must have great heat dissipation capability. A popular way to achieve this aim is to simply provide heat sinks that are larger and heavier than previously. However, many conventional clips such as the above-mentioned clip are not strong enough to securely retain a large, heavy heat sink on the CPU. The heat sink is liable to shift relative to the CPU when the assembly is subjected to vibration or shock during use. This can adversely affect the efficiency of heat removal. The heat sink may even disengage from the CPU altogether.